Not the Only Ones Here
by Lady of the Winds
Summary: Upon his second return to the Distant Planet, Olimar feels that something is off. When he stumbles upon a yellow pikmin with an odd clip and a 'disappearing' black ship, he notices that he's not the only alien on the Planet. Something or someone is there too. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Not the only ones Here

**This is my first attempt at writing a multi chapter story (most if not all of my stories are OneShots). This story introduces my OC, though the story is not in her point of view must of the time. It focuses on the events of Pikmin 2. Well, I hope you like it. ^_^ **

Prologue

The planet Adapt glowed hazily in the dark sea of space. It's surface was bright blue. 5 little moons clung to the bright planet's gravitational pull. The whole planet was buzzing busily, some working, other learning and such. Idleness was not a common thing in this planet at this time. Everything that was built was built with pride and care. Nothing was out of order.

"MINA!" A loud male voice barked over a silver intercom.

A figure that was busily typing on a white computer was frightened by the sudden yell and fell on the silver and white tiled floor. It let out a small squeak as it rubbed it's sore bottom.

"Y-yes sir?" it replied dutifully as it sat on the floor.

The voice sighed as if it was answering a small child's repeated question. "Mina, come to my office immediately" it said dryly before signing off.

The worker bit back blowing a raspberry at her boss's way of treating her as she stood. She rubbed her bright neon eyes as she walked into the glass hallway and to a white stained glass door that read in bright neon blue letters: President of AAGRA. Removing her ebony gloves, she placed her hand on a black and silver scanner. The door let out a small chime, opened itself and allowed her to walk in.

Her boss sat on a rich mahogany desk that was beautifully crafted. It contained a computer similar to her own and a levitating cup of coffee. His office was spacious and very tidy. Like the hallway, it's wall where made of white stained glass that was decorated by with an occasional certificate or picture frame that seemingly stuck uniformly to the wall without a nail or any adhesive. Below her feet was a white carpet with the letters AAGRA printed elegantly in blue.

The male look up at her with shiny ebony eyes. His black hair was combed back neatly, though some hints of grey were visible. He wore a smooth white suit with an electric blue tie. He sat with his back straight as a rod in his white levitating chair.

"Why didn't you just teleport here?" he asked using the same tone a parent would use with a small child. "Your strolling takes much too long"

The female looked sourly down at her ebony boots. "Forgive me" she said tartly. Her boss shook his head before taking a gulp of coffee. "I'll be brief. I simply want to inform you that you are to go to the Planet Aeruginosus that is in the galaxy called the Milky Way. A few scanners have returned with great proof that there is much to investigate in that plane. We will provide you with supplies. Go there and research it. Bring back samples of any living organisms and specimens of anything that is not such as technology and the atmosphere's gasses. I suppose you will want to bring your own IRS yes?"

The female worker could hardly contain her joy. She loved to explore and could hardly wait. She had seen the planet Aeruginosus before. It was like the name implied a healthy looking green with large streaks of blue. She was sure that it would be thriving with things to She nodded ecstatically. "Yes, I'll bring Galaxy, sir, if that is allowed."

Her boss nodded, closing his dark eyes. "Yes, you may use your ship. It has been evaluated and approved by the AAGRA and myself. You will launch tomorrow at dawn. Your supplies has been teleported to your home"

She nodded ecstatically, hardly able to keep her excitement in check.

"You are dismissed MINA, rest well" he sighed, seeing her standing in front of him in delighted shock.

"Thank you sir~!" she piped, suddenly jumping into the teleporter. She set the coordinates to her home, for her work day had been shortened to allow her to rest. Little did the Adaptian female know that she would not be the only one on the planet. Somewhere else in another galaxy two others were already on their way in a white and melon cargo ship.

**Please tell me what you think. And thank you once more for reading~! **


	2. Chapter 2

Not the Only Ones Here

**First of all thank you very much to my 2 reviewers that review my story. And thanks for mentioning the problems with the prologue. Yes, I have the very bad habit of typing way too fast and thinking that its perfect when in reality, it's not. I'm really happy that you liked it~! ^_^ **

**Oh! And PLEASE NOTE THE FOLLOWING: While I do have Pikmin 2 and have played the game, I'm not done with it and that may cause some of the events to be out of 'gaming' order. If there is any confusion, please let me know and I will be do my best to fix the problem. **

**Anyways please read and review~! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC(s)!**

Chapter 1

First Day on the Job

Louie stared petrified and wide eyed at the little red pikmin that blinked curiously at him. It tilted it's head at him. Louie refused to move in hopes that the little red plant creature would go away. But the little red pikmin did the exact opposite. It ran towards him, squealing happily. Louie flinched and then turned around, running backwards, terrified. The closer the little creature walked, the more he was terrified.

"Argh! Get AWAY!" he yelled as he ran franticly away from the red pikmin. The pikmin squealed happily again, thinking that it was a game. It ran after him, the snow becoming littered with many foot prints. This chase went on for several moments until a voice was heard.

"Louie? Are you alright?" the Ship asked. "I heard you screaming your lungs out"

Louie felt a blush creep on his face as he stopped running. The red pikmin slammed against his back, not being able to stop running in time. It squeaked indignantly as to the stopping of the apparent game.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

The Ship beeped quietly for a moment. "Well then, carry on with your work. Don't forget what I told you about the Pellets" It said monotonously before signing off. Louie sighed and looked back at the small red pikmin that stared right back at him with blinking ebony eyes. He picked up at the pikmin and tossed him at a Pellet Posie that grew near the Onion. Soon the pikmin dropped it under the Onion. The mother ship absorbed the pellet and with a whir of it's propellers, dropped 3 little seeds. Louie quickly plucked them. Three little identical faces stared at him in awe. Louie tried his best to relax as he directed the little creatures to continue harvesting the pellets.

As they did, Louie had a chance to observe his new surroundings. The ground was covered with a thick blanket of white snow. Snowflakes danced airily to the ground. Dark brown trees stood firmly with their shawl of white on their branches. The wind blew occasionally, lazily even. This was very different from Hocotate. His planet was very industrial and while there were rural areas, it lacked the quietness of this planet.

A squeak broke Louie's train of thought. He blinked at the red that was waving a paw in front of his face.

"Eep!" it squeaked once more.

"Huh? Oh!"

Louie noticed that there were 16 sprouts waiting to be plucked under the Onion. He promptly plucked them and now had a group of 20 red pikmin with him. He walked down the snow covered slope and saw a large cylindrical object that was stuck to the ground. It was brightly colored in orange and black with some type of foreign writing on it. He could not understand what it said.

"TREASURE!" beeped the ship loudly. Louie jolted at the sudden scream. Shakily, he directed the red to carry it. They stared at the odd object that jutted from the snowy ground, but made no move to carry it.

"Moo!" one cried as they shook their heads.

"Hm. Is it too heavy?" Louie asked as the red ant like creatures.

They cocked their heads and gave him blank stares.

Deciding that he would rather have Olimar help him than try to decipher what they were saying, he led his group down the irony road. He came to a stop when he saw group of 5 pikmin on a giant brown paper bag that was blocking his wat. The reds were trying to crush the bag but were too light to do so. Louie began to throw his own group of reds on the bag. With a loud crunch, the bag was crushed and lowered to the ground.

"Louie! You're okay!" Olimar called as he saw the rookie employee on the other side. Considering that Louie had fallen face first out of a plummeting ship, the captain had worried Louie had suffered horrible injuries.

The pikmin hummed contently, waving their leaves at each other.

Louie grinned meekly and nodded. "Yes, I'm okay"

"Captain Olimar! On his way here, Louie encountered a piece of treasure! Bring it to me and I'll find it's value as well as a name for it!" the Ship beeped.

Olimar nodded and called all 25 pikmin with him as well as Louie. They quickly came back to the large cylindrical object. Directing the pikmin, Olimar had them quickly dig it up. The reds squeaked as they dug and then carried back to the Ship.

The Ship took it in and chimed.

"I shall call it the 'Courage Reactor! It's worth 157 pokos! Leave it to me give each treasure a catchy name! It's one of my many talents! Now, you've had a long day, why not end the day here and continue the treasure hunt tomorrow?"

Both Louie and Olimar looked at each other and silently decided that the day wound end there. The red pikmin cocked their heads before running off to their Onion. After several moments the Ship took flight in a rather clumsy manner and the Red Onion followed close behind, almost obediently. Once in low orbit of the planet, the Ship set itself into auto-pilot.

Olimar sat glumly in his cockpit, listening to the hum of the engines and the soft whir of the of the Red Onion's propellers. He let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the dark sky. He was trying his best to drown out the mess of feeling that were snarled in the pit of his stomach. Everything had happen much too fast for him. First he spends 27 days on the Pikmin Planet that were straining him both mentally and physically. The thought of only having 30 days to make out of the planet alive with a badly damaged ship and if he failed doing so he would meet a likely horrible death were far from helping him. Then he gets home only to have his ship sold without any regards to his ownership. He is then explained of the enormous debt that was crushing the company that he worked for. After that was done, he was quickly made to get into the President's Ship along with Louie to collect the treasures that littered the planet. It was almost too much for the poor captain.

He felt his shoulders sag as he thought of his family that he hadn't been able to even catch a glimpse of.

'_I have to stay strong. Once this is over… I'll be able to see them again….' _He though sadly.

Suddenly a loud chime echoed from the monitor, nearly scaring Olimar out of his chair. He quickly looked at the monitor and saw that it was an email from Shacho that simply said how proud he was. Olimar quickly read through it and turned off the monitor. Although the day's work had not been heavy at all, he was exhausted from his 27 day odyssey and very weary. He went off to sleep.

'_It'll be over soon…'_

Louie was still awake and was busily writing in his notebook. He wasn't worried about the Ship, which could steer itself with ease. As he wrote, he heard a soft beep, he looked up at the radar. It showed that something else was out there. He was still too unfamiliar with ships and their machinery to know what exactly that 'something' was. Just as he was about to find out, it disappeared from the radar without any trace.

"Huh? That was…..weird." he mumbled as he went back to his notebook.

**Chapter One complete! ^_^ What did you think? Any suggestions, tips and reviews are more than welcome! Thanks for reading~! I'm still working on making the chapters longer, so if they seem short, please bare with me. ^^; **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not The Only Ones Here**

**I deeply apologize for the long wait. I had trouble writing this chapter. Here's chapter two of NTOOH. I'm not very happy with how I wrote this chapter(also I'm suffering from a case of Writer's Block). If this chapter confuses you, please tell me. I can rewrite it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pikmin or Nintendo, but I do own MINA and Galaxy.**

_Chapter 2: A black and white creature and a black cloud_

_POV: __ A yellow pikmin, a few days later._

A yellow pikmin yawned and rubbed its ebony paws with a paw. It looked around in its home in the Distant Spring. The yellow pikmin had established their home behind a poison gate to try to fend off any possible predators. But unfortunately, this was not enough to keep this particular yellow pikmin from wanting to run off to explore.

Looking around to make sure none of its fellow pikmin saw him; the yellow uncovered a small hole that was placed in the earthen wall that protected them. He squeezed through and quickly covered the entrance with a round pebble, wiggling his ears with delight. He was now able to run about, with caution of course, and explore freely.

He walked along with relative safety and nearly carefree. A very warm and sunny day that was thick with the sweet smell of grass and flowers greeted him. Everything seemed to be in peace until a thick black shadow suddenly covered the adventurous yellow pikmin. He looked up, frozen with fright as a big black cloud streaked across the clear sky. He watched in terrified awe as the shiny cloud landed a short distance away. The cloud's shiny exterior glowed liked the water that ran through the land. He continued to watch as the cloud began to make several odd noises. They sounded like the chirps of Honey Wisps.

Curiosity once more ran through his mind and he could not resists looking closer at this odd, shiny cloud. He ran cautiously towards the 'cloud' that stood there seemingly idle. As he got closer, he could see that the cloud was solid and was even shinier up close. It had an elegant shape, with it's bottom tipped in the same color as nectar in the sun. The yellow pikmin could feel himself tremble with curiosity. He reached his little paw out and was a mere hair's distance way from when suddenly he was thrown back onto the soft grass. A blue bubble flicked around the shiny black cloud for a split moment before it disappeared.

Angered that he could not touch the enticing black cloud, the pikmin picked himself up and with ear pinned back, thrust his paws toward the cloud and was once more rudely thrown back. The pikmin was thrown a small distance away but thankfully landed on some grass once more. He rubbed his paws together, in a mix of anger and confusion. For a bubble, that thing was pretty strong.

"Galaxia! Quod erat?" he heard a high pitched voice ask. His sense of hearing told him that was coming from inside the bubble.

He looked up to see an odd black and white creature inside the bubble and leaning on the cloud.

"Non certus sum princeps. Ego subinde examinantur." A new voice said.

This time the perplexed pikmin had no idea where it came from, as the black and white creature's mouth did not move. But the second voice did come from inside the bubble. Could it be the black cloud?

The pikmin stood up, hesitating on whether to go back and continue his investigation or keep his distance. The black and white creature spotted him and began suddenly became invisible. But the pikmin could hear it's footsteps coming closer and closer.

Thoroughly frightened, the adventurous pikmin turned and tried to run away. But alas, he was a leaf and no sooner had he begun to run than he tripped over a pile of dirt. He fell into the small stream that trickled in the path. He let out a strangled cry as water rushed into his lungs.

"Non!" the high pitched voice cried.

Suddenly he felt himself being picked up and out of the water. He felt a tingling feeling run through him and suddenly the water disappeared from his body. As he blinked his ebony eyes, the pikmin could see that the black and white creature was holding him gingerly. It had big grey blue eyes and two antennas on the top of its white head. It's paws and feet were as black as the cloud. It gently rubbed his back as it murmured.

"O! Pauperes res!"

The pikmin grew rigid, still not knowing whether the two toned creature was a friend or a foe. The creature seemed to notice this.

"Suus bene parvulus. Non nocent. Promitto .." it said.

The pikmin did not understand but relaxed a bit when the creature did not show signs of wanting to hurt him. He could give this creature a chance. The creature smiled at him and carried him back to the black cloud and to his grand surprise was not thrown back as he was. Instead it walked in with ease.

"Satis Venerandum, est non?" the deep voice said. This time, the pikmin could tell It was coming from the black cloud.

His carrier nodded, smiling. "Denique~!" it replied. Suddenly, it spawned an off-white circle in it's empty hand.

"Eum ego uti ea parte est nobis planetarum patria. Ius?" it asked the black cloud.

"At dominus laudetur." It replied.

He watched as the black and white creature opened the circle. It sparked wildly as it opened. His carrier held him firmly. He watched as it held out his left ear and pushed the sparking circle onto his ear. As soon as his ear and the circle connected, he felt a strong shiver run down his back and his eyes sight began to spin wildly. After a moment or two, it was over. The white and black creature smiled at him again, rubbing his jaw. His left ear felt slightly heavier as the circle now hung firmly there.

"BENE parvulus." It praised. "Ego amo te. Ego vocant vos ... Polaris!"

**If you're curious to know, the language being spoken: it's Latin. ^_^ Don't worry though, my OC's will not be speaking latin for the whole story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Not The Only Ones Here Chapter 3

***headdesk*I'm horrible with updates, aren't I? I'll try to be consistent but I've got a lot going on. Aside from that; thank you all for your reviews! ^_^ I send an E-Hug to you! Second, I apologize that I did not put translations on Chapter 2 for the Latin; I **_**will**_** now put them in the chapter whenever my OC(s) speak it. And with that out of the way, onward with Chapter 3~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pikmin franchise nor do I own Nintendo. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 3: **Growing stranger as the days go by….

It had been several days now that Olimar, Louie and the pikmin were hunting for treasure. They had no need to scour for the treasures were many. It was all just a matter of looking around. And even having to face off with a large beast that could very possibly leave them extremely hurt and kill pikmin.

And at that specific moment, the beast was an enraged Fiery Bulborb.

Louie called the Whites away before the infernal bulborb's jaws could clamp down on them. They scurried away with an impressive speed and stopped only after they were behind their second leader.

Olimar quickly ran around and threw red pikmin on. The reds attacked, beating the bulborb with their stems. The bulborb tried to shake them off but the reds held on firmly. After a few moments, the bulborb collapsed. The reds then picked up the beast and began to take the kill back to the Onion, not noticing that Louie was staring at the dead bulborb with considerable interest. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he watched.

Olimar called the rest of the pikmin to help the remaining reds and whites to help break down the earthen gate that blocked them from the yellow pikmin that sat on the branches of an old tree. As they worked, Olimar didn't notice Louie almost hypnotically following the dead bulborb. He was busy thinking of the odd things that he had recently seen the past few days.

_Day 4,_

_As Olimar explored some more of the Awakening Wood, he noticed that in the distance there was a black mass that resembled a ship but as he tried to near the mass, it disappeared completely. Curious still he went closer, and was shoved roughly back by what appeared to be a force field of some kind. Completely baffled he reached a hand out but nothing happened. When he asked the Ship to scan the area, it showed him that nothing was there._

_Day 7, _

_A stray red pikmin that had chased an iridescent flint beetle began to 'levitate' in mid air. When Louie whistled it over the pikmin gently 'floated back down' and blinked up as it heard a female voice whisper seemingly from thin air._

"_Perge, properamus parvulus!" (1)_

_It didn't respond to Louie's whistle for a moment as it stared in confusion at the 'air' before running off to join the other pikmin._

_Day 13,_

_Olimar, Louie and the pikmin returned to the base after discovering the white pikmin in the White Flower Garden. Just as they landed, the heard the roar of an engine of a ship and looked up in time to see the same black ship that Olimar had found several days back streaking above their heads rapidly. It was hard to follow it as the sky was darkening and the ship blended with the sky. _

And this morning too, the Ship told him that there was another space craft somewhere near them. It had detected said space craft just after landing.

A chime, made the captain look up to see that the earthen wall had been torn and the pikmin where waiting patiently for his next command. He called them over and walked to the yellows. Not noticing that Louie had followed the reds, he rejoined with the second of his original 3 colored pikmin. The yellows squeaked happily and nuzzled him content; recognizing him from his previous visit. The younger leaf pikmin stared at him from a distance, not quite understanding but soon accepting him as well. All the way at the back was a particular leaf that had a silver earring, it blinked curiously.

The Ship, examined the yellows that sent a crackle of electricity through it. Olimar didn't understand either. The last time he had been on the Distant Planet yellow pikmin did not have any skill when it came to electricity. They used to have the ability to pick up and throw Bomb Rocks. Putting the thoughts aside for the moment, Olimar started to raise the yellow pikmin count when he noticed a yellow pikmin with a small silver earring that hung on its left ear.

When he called the pikmin over, it came obediently to him, blinking it's large ebony eyes. The earring appeared to be made of silver and was polished and very well kept. While examining it, Olimar found some writing on it. Printed in jet black were several shapes and numbers.

"What particular looking pikmin you have there" the ship said as it scanned the yellow pikmin. "It seems that it has an earring. How odd! Hmmm and that earring isn't just made of silver, but I can't' really 'see' what is underneath… It appears to be some type of tracker but I'm not quite sure about that"

Olimar looked bewildered "Could this mean that there others on this planet?"

The Ship bobbed up and down as if nodding. "I suppose, this isn't Hocotatian technology and none of the planets that we've done business lately have this either…"

"…..Louie? What do you think?" Olimar asked without looking up. When he heard no response, he looked up only to find that Louie had disappeared. "Louie?"

Meanwhile back at the base, Louie was busily mumbling to himself about tastes and how spicy the meat was but how all around great it was. The reds that _had _carried the bulborb to the base sat idly on the grass, playing around with small blades of grass that they plucked from boredom.

"He's back at the base Olimar" the Ship informed.

Olimar stood up and continued to raise the number of yellow pikmin until he had a reasonable amount of pikmin. The rest of the day would go into finding nectar and gathering sprays. As searched for nectar to flower the pikmin, the odd yellow stopped walking and flicked his ears as he searched for something all around him. He wandered off from the rest unnoticed.

"_Polaris!_ _V__enire__ad navem__carus__!" (2)_

The pikmin blinked and ran off into the distance. He ran straight into the stream but was not affected in the least by the water. He was protected by a blue force field that surrounded him. He continued to hop and struggled through the water until he reached the black ship which zapped him in.

-At the end of the day-

Olimar dismissed the pikmin to their respected Onions and the purples and whites to the hull of the ship. Louie, was seemingly very content with something, got into his cockpit. Olimar was about to follow when he noticed that the yellow pikmin with the earring was not in the group of yellows that had gone into their onion. Before he could try to find where it had gone he heard the barks of bulborbs and the squeal of a firey blowhog. Quickly getting into the ship, which took off and was followed by the onions.

Once in the atmosphere, Olimar checked his pikmin chart and found that he indeed had left the yellow pikmin behind.

_But how? _He thought, _they were all with me while we were getting berries and looking for nectar. And it wasn't eaten, drowned or died in battle…. So where could he be?_

~Elsewhere~

The yellow with the earring sat contently in a white basket eating what appeared to be a piece of candy as it watched the white creature that had rescued him speak to another being. This one was dressed completely in black, even it's hair was black. It's hands though, were gold as was its feet.

"Qui sunt qui entium?" (3) The black and white female creature asked.

"Nescio praefectum. Dubito haerent istos…" (4) The gold and black creature responded, looking at her.

"Etiam vestimentis suis galeis aura copiam. Sunt Quid hic agis?" (5) she asked, looking down at her black "paws".

"Fortasse missi sunt ex propria planetae ad facere research similis nobis ..."(6) he replied looked back at the white and black creature.

"Etiam, fortasse ... Quid putas Polaris?"(7) she asked the pikmin.

The yellow pikmin or rather Polaris as he was named by the two toned creature, blinked up at her and shrugged. He was much too focused on his treat to really pay attention, She smiled and reached over and rubbed his ears, cooing. He chirped contently, loving all the attention he was getting. He noticed that her eyes began to turn orange, signifying that she was tired.

After rubbing his ears once more, the two toned creature went to rest and the gold and black one disappeared. And after cuddling into the impeccable white blankets in his basket, Polaris went to sleep.

**~~~~ Translations~~~~**

_**Go on, hurry little one!**_

_**Come to the ship dear!**_

_**Who are those beings?**_

_**I don't know, Captain. I doubt they're natives.**_

_**Yes, they wear helmets and have a supply of their own breathing air. What do you suppose they're doing here?**_

_**Perhaps they were sent from their own planet to do research like us...**_

_**Yes, perhaps... What do you think Polaris?**_

**Well, I finally wrote a nice, lengthy chapter. ^_^ I hope that there are no inconsistencies in this chapter. Also, I know that the description of my OCs is vague but it will be revealed in more detail soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though I feel that it's more a filler than anything else…. But I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
